


I Dont Wanna Get Up!

by lashtonyasss



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Shy Luke, Sleepy Sex, Whining, daddy kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonyasss/pseuds/lashtonyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Ashton Punishes Luke For Not Getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Wanna Get Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton's Little Lukey Knows Better Not To Act Whiny And Childish.

The sun was shining through the white blinders and curtain, making Luke pull his covers up to block the sun light. His messy curls were laid on the soft pillow, slightly tilted. Luke made small groaning noises as he heard his alarm go off.

And of course he taps the snooze button. It was already 11 AM. Luke mostly slept for about 10 or more hours. 

Suddenly, Luke heard a small creak noise that came from his room door. Luke was half awake. His eyesight still a bit blurry. There was a tall figure leaning by the door sideways. 

Ashton crossed his arms and shook his head, not very happy. "Luke, it's time to get up. Have you seen the time?" 

Luke tilted his head a bit to get a better view of Ashton. "Five more minutes Ashton..." He whispered, his voice still raspy and quiet. Ashton sighed and slowly walked to Luke's bed. 

"Luke if you don't get up there's gonna be a punishment planned for you mister." Ashton's voice sounded serious, his talll fingers slowly tapping down to Luke's back.

Ashton waited for a couple of seconds to get a response from him. "Nooo... I still want to sleep!" Luke's voice starting to sound more like a little kid. He covered his face with the covers and started to pout slightly. 

Ashton knew this would happen eventually. He gave Luke some time to think about how he's gonna wake up. Either in pain or calmness. Or both. Luke then revealed his face and looked down for a bit. 

"I'm sorry daddy.... I'm just a bit sleepy. Please no punishment for me..." Luke's cheeks were a light shade of pink. His blue eyes gazing at Ashton. 

Ashton looked at him for a while and sighed. "Well since you said sorry, I'll forgive you. But you did whine and you know daddy doesn't like that baby."

Luke was happy that his daddy accepted his apology. But he still had to have a punishment.

A few minutes passed by. 

Luke was fully up, his back against the wall. Ashton and Luke were giving each other some dirty kisses. Luke moaned a bit, as his daddy was palming him. 

"Daddy... Please fuck me like the slut I am, I can't wait any longer." Ashton grinned and unzipped his and Luke's pants. Ashton then takes off his boxers. "On your knees and suck baby girl." Luke obeyed his words and got on his knees, his fully erect cock was just below his stomach.

Luke slowly jerked his daddy off and made small kitten licks around his cock. Luke then took the whole thing and started rubbing faster and sucking faster. He could hear Ashton groan and curse under his breath. 

Ashton pulled on Luke's hair and eventually came in his mouth. Luke took it all like the good boy he was. "Now baby girl, time for your punishment." Luke sighed and nodded. "Yes daddy.." Luke wasn't a big fan of punishments, but he enjoyed them. Basically had mixed feelings.

Luke was now on all fours on the floor and his head down. Waiting for a move. Ashton then slides his cock inside Luke. Luke was a moaning mess as Ashton was teasing him a bit. "Mmmm daddy..." Ashton's cock was fully in, thrusting harder and faster. "Daddy...! I'm... I'm gonna cum soon!" Luke moaned out. "No baby girl, not until I say so." 

Ashton was also moaning, his hair was messy from all his actions. "N-Now baby girl.. What do you wanna do again, huh?" Luke bit his lip in excitement and groaned. "Please daddy.... Can I please c-cum!?" Ashton nodded in return and Luke came. There was a lot of panting in the room. 

Luke and Ashton were now in the bed, cuddling as always. "Hey Luke. Was I too rough on that?" 

Luke gave Ashton a warm smile and gave Ashton a small kiss on his cheek. "Nope! I loved it as always."


	2. Midnight Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke rest after eating. They watch some old Disney movies and cuddle with some popcorn aside.

Luke is resting his head by Michaels chest, his hands wrapped around the bowl filled with buttered popcorn. Michaels arm around his little lukey. His fingers playing around with the fabric of Lukes shirt.

"Michael, do you mind if I lay my head on your lap, I'm just gonna rest my body for a moment." Luke says, handing the bowl to Michael. "Oh! Sure whatever." Michael grabs the bowl, waiting for Luke to adjust.

Luke was already starting to drift off. Michaels mind just started to fill up with love as he sees his Luke slowly falling asleep. 

He softly hums and rubs his back. Michael himself started feeling a bit sleepy. He adjusts his body into a sorta laying pose. Michael slowly presses his lips to Lukes cheek and gives him a small peck. 

He loved being with Luke. Seeing the way he smiles and sees him happy with him. 

Luke quietly let out a sma giggle and whispers. "I love you, you dork." 

Michael smiled and rolled his eyes in silliness. "Love you more babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll try and post another chapter either today or tomorrow :) Sorry it was kinda short ^_^'


	3. Midnight Thunder

Calum sees Luke beside him. In his bed. He got a little surprised by the view of Luke in his boxers with a plain shirt. "Hey Luke, what the hell are you doing in my bed...?"

Luke softly sniffled and turned around, hugging Calum. Luke flinched a bit by looking outside the clear glass window. 

"The thunder... I'm scared..." Luke quietly says, feeling a bit guilt of waking not Calum up at this time. "Ohh Luke.." Calum runs his hair and ever so gently kisses his warm red cheek. He wipes away the tears and hugs him one more time.

"It's alright. It won't do anything to you. I'll keep. You safe forever and ever. Alright?" 

Luke gently smiles and kisses his cheek.  
"I love you Calum." Luke and Calum go back to sleep. Every time thunder decides to scare Luke, Calum comes to the rescue and holds him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post in a while >_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my work! I'll try and post as often as I can ~!


End file.
